


Invidia

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Scorpius Malfoy Presents the Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Invidia - Freeform, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is a dangerous color and you like to think yourself above such a thing, but no one is immune.</p><p>Not even and angel like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> These are my interpretations of the seven deadly sins, through the eyes of Scorpius.  
> Please note that all events contained in this series may not coincide with the universe I generally write Scorpius in. Details may be tweaked, which is half the fun. ;)
> 
> For Albus, our favorite boy in the band.

> Five.
> 
> That is how old you were the first time that you met the devil.

He appeared to you one balmy spring evening in the guise of a beautiful stranger, all teeth and a smooth exterior. It was easy for you recognize this man for what he was, even at your age and as you stood there regarding one another, you did not miss the way his eyes moved over you and the way he commanded authority without saying a word.  You were rightly scared precisely where you stood, although you had no real way of knowing that…yet.

Corvus Valentine.

That is the name that would both terrorize you and frustrate you for years to come; until you were old enough to put as much distance between yourself and him, and perhaps not even then.

You remember the meeting more clearly than you do a lot of memories from that young age. You had been staying with your mother at the time and she had been hinting about something special that she wanted to share with you. Of course, being five years old, you nagged her incessantly from that moment on about what the surprise might be. You hoped it was a pony, although she assured you it was  **not.**

“What’s my surprise Mummy? Is it a new toy? Can I play with it? Are we going on a trip? Can we stop for ice cream? I like ice cream! Cherry is my favorite!” By the time you made it down the stairs to the dining room your mother looked like she needed another drink, which was definitely saying something. You were bouncing excitedly beside her the entire way, your tiny blond head bobbing precariously as you jumped down your way down the staircase, one step at a time. 

“No ice cream today, darling. There is someone I would like you to meet.” She had taken your hand as the two of you entered the room, and it would be many years before you realized that she had done so as a way of ensuring herself that you would not run away.  You frowned up at her and opened your mouth to protest because you really wanted that ice cream and thought it devastatingly unfair that you shouldn’t have it. 

He was standing at the head of the table with his hands clasped behind his back, watching you interact with you mother from behind slightly narrowed eyes and when he cleared his throat enough to be heard, you were instantly on alert.

Your mother glanced up and smiled at him, already impatient with your childish behavior. “Darling stop fidgeting now, there is someone I would like you to meet.” Her hands smoothed over your hair as she spoke and you were so disarmed by the stranger who was still staring at you that you didn’t even swat her away.  “This is mummy’s special friend, Corvus.” Her voice was sugar-sweet as she spoke and when she moved around the table towards the man, she carted you along by your clasped hands, willingly or otherwise.

For reasons that you could not yet explain your heart instantly jumped into your throat and you wanted to shy away from this man. It was your very first instinct to put as much distance between Corvus and yourself as humanly possible and you would soon understand that first impression  _very_  well.

Finally he spoke, and in all honesty, you wish that he hadn’t because even his voice put you on edge. “Hello Scorpius.” The way your name rolled off of his tongue scared you and you didn’t know why. This wasn’t the first time your mother had introduced you to someone, but it was the first time you felt fear at the hands of a stranger.

After a moment your mother gave your tiny hand a squeeze, “Don’t be rude Scorpius dear, say hello to Corvus.”  You swallowed thickly before replying, “Hullo.” and attempted to scoot behind your mother’s legs. When Corvus peered down at you and smiled you felt like he could swallow you whole and you were not put at ease one bit. “I’ve heard much about you.” He said before glancing up at your mother who was shaking her head and looking slightly put out by your obvious lack of enthusiasm.

When you all sat around the table for dinner you were more confused than your five-year-old mind could assimilate. In the two years you’d been visiting your mother every fortnight there had not been a single family dinner between the two of you. Besides, mummy mostly _drank_  her dinner while her house elf tended to  _your_  dinner.

The evening was awkward and the food was strange, which made you all the more eager for it to be done and over with. Corvus kept asking you questions that you answered only with silence or tiny shrugs, which seemed to quietly annoy him and openly embarrass your mother. When the meal was over you were dismissed to your bedroom, but not before your mother made you say goodbye to Corvus and promised you that you’d be seeing a  _lot_ more of him.

Sadly, that had not been a lie.

So began your mother’s relationship with the devil himself.

It wasn’t as if you had ever had a bonded relationship with Astoria, but that wasn’t to say that you were not infinitely jealous of Corvus. As you got older that jealousy co-mingled with fear and hatred and there would never be a point that you did not loathe the man on some level or another.  He alone had the power to make your mother’s light shine like it never had before, and as sure as you were of your own name, you knew that she had never once looked at you with as much love as she did him. When your mother looked at Corvus her expression wasn’t barely concealing sadness or disappointment like it did when she looked at you, and as you got older you hated him even more for having something that you never would.

Envy is a dangerous color and you like to think yourself above such a thing, but no one is immune.

  
Not even and angel like you.


End file.
